No Longer
by Lyssa x
Summary: What if Bella had EJ instead? What if Leah imprinted on him? - "I really hate your names," I told him. "Well you could've sat down with my mother and had a chat on names with a nice cup of blood." My eyebrows shot up and he smirked. Behold my soul mate.
1. Slay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Slay<strong>

* * *

><p>I watch Jacob sit on the floor, tears flooding his cheeks. Bella was dead. Was it too insensitive that I didn't actually mind? Probably, but hey I'm a bitch. Seriously though all she ever did was use Jake and attract an ass load of bloodsuckers. The only good thing she did was get Jake to leave Sam's pack. Putting two and two together yet? Yes morons, him leaving helped me escape my<em> lovely<em> ex's mind. Note on the sarcasm.

Anyway back to the present. As Jacob cries, I feel remorse for him. The girl he loved just died. His Sam just died. Granted I despised her, but I would never wish this on anyone. I can't imagine Sam dying. Yes, he basically tore my life apart and it is tortuous to watch him be happy with someone else –my own cousin-, but I could never wish him dead- no matter how many times I have thought it. I would rather him be alive and with Emily-cooks-a-lot then in a ditch.

Shaking my head of thoughts, I turn to my brother. He is watching Jacob sadly, but it's not just for Jake it's for him. He is upset for Edward. I forgot he actually liked the parasite. Guilt suffocates me as my earlier thoughts come flooding back. Then, what do you know, Edward comes to mind. He just lost his wife- Soul mate. And he can probably hear my thoughts now. Usually, I wouldn't care that I am being heartless. It was no secret that I despised Bella. But now I am picturing Sam as Bella, me as Jacob, and Emily as Edward. It's as almost tortuous as watching them together.

For a second, I wouldn't blame the parasite if he attacked me. He won't though. He is too torn. Without Bella, what will he become? What will Jake become? What will happen to that thing that killed her? Suddenly, it's as if we are in our wolf forms. Jacob can hear me. He looks up, no longer sobbing, with bloodshot eyes. He looks vulnerable for a second, but that disappears as a lethal expression takes over. I'm suddenly in his mind hearing one thought- _Kill it_.

He stands, gives us a glance and turns to walk into the bloodsucker's home. That is no longer Jacob. He is gone- lost. It dawns on me that he will never be the same. He will forever hate. Like me. Guess we are more alike than I thought.

"He's really going to do it," Seth says sadly. I can see this is tearing him apart, but what can we do? Jacob is his own person and not to mention our alpha. He can always order us to do it. So why didn't he? Revenge.

"He has to," I say.

Seth disagrees. "He doesn't. We can just leave it alone and go home."

"Seth, either he does it or Edward does. No matter what it will be destroyed." It's harsh, but true.

Seth is torn. He wants to save it. Spare it. But how can we? It has proven it can kill. It needs to be destroyed before it can do any other damage. It pisses me off greatly of how much I sound like Sam, but its right.

All of a sudden, I hear a crash from inside. My instincts kick in- I have to help my alpha. I go to run, but I see Seth following. I cannot put my mother through the loss of two children and a husband.

"Stay here," I yell before running up the stairs.

I make it to the room in a matter of seconds. Jacob and the blonde woman are fighting. Well not really, it seems more like they are trying to get to something... or keep something away from each other- the thing. I look around the room. It is messy. There are things broken everywhere. I cannot find the thing anywhere. Then Jacob notices me.

"Leah," He calls. "There!" He is pointing to the small corner of the room that has barely been touched. There I see a small blanket wrapped figure lying on a ripped couch. "Get it!" Jacob is now holding back the blonde woman from me.

I take action immediately. I run to the couch and look at the thing. The thing is a... baby. I watch it almost curiously as it lies there sleeping. It doesn't look like a killer, but the body in the other room can prove wrong. Yet it looks like a normal baby… not some weird vampire demon child. I have to remind myself that it is and no doubt it will kill again.

I shake my head at the same time Jacob yells, "Leah!"

I see he is losing his hold on the woman. I need to do it now. I spin around and am about to do it when the thing begins moving. It must have heard all of the noise. Unexpectedly, it yawns. Then it opens its eyes. They seem dazed from barely waking up. This is my chance. I close my eyes and let out a breath. When I open my eyes, I find green. Green, curious eyes staring up at me.

Then I am filled with thoughts. I see me and Sam, but then Sam disappears and a young boy reappears. He has chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He smiles at me. Change scene- I am at my father's funeral refusing Sam to console me. I am crying then the tears fade as someone holds my hand. It is the boy. Change scene- I am in front of Jacob's house. I can hear his screams that I caused because I didn't listen to the bloodsucker. The pack blames me and I feel even worse, but I won't show it. Then he appears on my side and comforts me. Change scene- Sam just broke up with me. My world is shattered and tears fall. I scream and collapse to the ground. It is raining then it just stops out of nowhere. The clouds clear up and I watch the boy kneel in front of me. With no words, he embraces me and I feel whole.

I no longer feel bitter, shrewd. I no longer feel lost in this world. The balance of the universe is there, staring me in the face with its bright, green eyes. The acrimonious chord of gravity no longer holds me from falling anymore. It remains to this little baby that lies on a tattered couch.

I stare at him, shocked. Did I just do what I think I did? As to confirm it, the baby smiles at me. I fall to my knees and feel myself smiling back. A real smile. My old smile. It hits me right then and there- I just imprinted on Bella -the chick I dislike- and Edward's -vampire, enough said- demon child.

Oh irony, you slay me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What'd you think? Continue or no?

**Lys Sebastian  
><strong>


	2. Morbidity

**12** reviews for the first chapter - that's **AWESOME**.

**Thank you** **to** nakala, TwilightLuvaxo, ABarbieStory, FantasyLover74, GothChiq80, ladyinwaiting2005, Jada91, ILoveLexzie,o0FLAM3S0o, Lu, lamia-amo, **& **samasbananas **for reviewing.**

**nakala:** Pound for being my first reviewer! I took what you said into consideration and wanted to say thanks!

**samasbananas: **I know how you feel! Renesmee and Jake - blech! Never understood why Stephenie Meyer would do that, but hey her creativity. I'll just hate it secretly ...It's not a secret anymore :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Morbidity<br>**

* * *

><p>I want to feel disgusted. Feel resentment. I want to hate myself. I want to get sick at the thought of it…but I can't. Just wanting to think about it hurts. The ache in my chest becomes more prominent. I couldn't hate this baby even if Jake ordered me. Unfortunately for my old hateful side, I already feel so much love for this baby.<p>

Then it hits me. Why should I feel disgusted? I have wanted to imprint on anyone. I was finally free of Sam in more than one ways. I no longer had to have his thoughts running through my head. And now that connection I had to him is fully broken. I no longer have to be the pathetic ex-girlfriend. I am free. I am Leah Clearwater- protector, sister, and friend to this tiny child. I feel a course of joy rip through me and cannot fight the grin that makes its way to my lips.

A happy gurgle resurfaces me from my thoughts. I look up and see my imprint smiling at me. It feels good to say that- my imprint. His wide, green eyes watching me like I am the most interesting thing in the world. Happiness swells through me. Finally I have someone to look at me like that. I have someone to actually want me around and not just put up with me. I have someone who won't toss me away, who won't leave me alone.

Suddenly, my imprint reaches his hand up to my face. I lean closer and his tiny hand touches my scalding skin. Before I can think about anything, a picture sweeps through my eyes. Like a movie playing in my head.

First it is just pitch black, but then someone comes into the picture. It's…me. I am confused to why I am seeing my face, but then a rush of emotions hit me like wave. Curiousness. Excitement. Admiration. Love.

My sight comes to me again as my imprint's hand leaves my face. I look at him somewhat shocked. Had he done that? I heard the head leech -old habits die hard- say something about some lee-_vampires _having powers. Maybe my imprint had one. I really wish I knew his name. I'm starting to regret blocking everything Jake thought of Bella, but come on I had dreams of kissing her! I don't know what bothers me more kissing a leech-lover or just the fact that she's Bella. Definitely the latter.

I shake my head as I think back to what I saw. It dawns on me that the memory was my imprint's. That was what he thought and felt when he woke up. Another surge of joy passes through me. I hesitantly pick up the baby and cradle him to my chest. I instantly feel warm. My imprint coos happily before pulling my finger into his tiny hand. I grin widely at his action.

Then a voice breaks my thoughts, "Leah?"

I spin around and see Jake staring at me with obvious confusion. The blonde woman looks at me then to my imprint, she hisses at me.

"Give him to me, dog," She grits through her teeth and tries to come towards me.

My protective side sprouts intensely. I turn my imprint further from her and growl low, partly afraid to scare the baby in my arms.

"You didn't."

I glance at Jake and see him staring at me in disbelief. Not bothering to acknowledge him, I watch the blonde woman carefully.

I hear Jake's sigh, "Relax, Blondie, Leah's not going to hurt _the monster_," I snap my head towards him and growl, "Fine, _it_." I glare at him, but turn to the blonde as she scoffs.

"Yeah right," She retorts angrily. "She hates our kind the most. Why should I believe that she won't do it?"

"Because she imprinted on him."

The sentence feels me with pride and sends the blonde to a whole new source of anger.

"What?" She snaps.

"Imprinted," Jake says slowly. "Leah won't hurt him. She will do anything in her power to protect him, to keep him happy, the whole nine yards. You've got nothing to worry about Blondie."

The Blonde Bombshell -nice, right?- is about to speak up until a pounding thing sounds from upstairs. It's a fast beating sound. From the shocked look on Jake's face, I realize its Bella's heart. Edward must've turned her in time. Usually I would care less that Bella's alive -whoop-de-doo- but when my imprint touches my face again, I don't see anything but I hear something. It's buzzing at first, but it comes more noticeable. It's a voice - Bella's voice.

_I love you so much, EJ. _Then her voice leaves my head.

EJ. His name is EJ. It's perfect for him. I don't even care what it stands for. It could stand for 'Egotistical Jerk' and I would still love it.

Collecting my ecstatic thoughts of knowing his name, I turn to EJ and see him looking at me. He's wondering where Bella is, or maybe if she's alright.

I nod and say in a soft voice, "She's resting, but you'll see her soon."

He smiles at me and begins sucking on my thumb.

"Can I hold him?"

I peer at the Blonde Bombshell. She's not livid anymore. She seemed to calm down and is looking at my imprint with pure adoration. I remembered that she wanted the baby alive. I feel gratitude towards her, but I'll never tell her. I'm not becoming besties with a leech. I still have standards, you know.

I am extremely hesitant and am about to tell her to screw off, but then an image crosses my mind. I know it's EJ. First, I see the Bombshell smiling and cooing at me…but it's not to me. It's to my imprint. He obviously trusts her and wants to see her again. I try not to let bitterness tear at me. I didn't want the Bombshell Leech to hold him, but EJ wanted to and I couldn't say no. Not even twenty minutes old and the kid's got me wrapped around his little finger.

I stare the Bombshell down and she meets my gaze. We stay like this for a while and our eyes talk. They say we don't like her each other at all, but we can come to an understanding. We will put our obvious dislike aside for EJ.

I tentatively pass EJ to the Bombshell. She grins as she holds him. I stand by her side. I don't want to leave EJ alone with her. Aunt or not, I don't like nor trust her. I trust her with EJ, but I have a feeling that if I don't watch my back she'll rip my head off and nail it over her mantle. Ah, glad to know my morbid mind hasn't gone anywhere.

"Leah, let's talk," Jake says walking out of the room.

I turn to him then look at EJ. He is gazing at the Bombshell as she coos gently to him. I am hesitant to leave, but I'd rather get to talking with Jake done faster. I watch EJ one last time before following Jacob outside. Now he's probably going to attack me for stopping him from getting his revenge. Then he'll rip me apart and bring me back to the Cullens, and tell them he caught some deer for them then they can chow down on me.

Oh morbidity, I've missed you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not a fan of this chapter, but what'd you think? Oh, I really want to get up to **22** reviews, but I will still **CONTINUE** if I don't get all of them.

**Lys Sebastian**


End file.
